


Unordinary oneshots

by Glitching_Nightmare



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitching_Nightmare/pseuds/Glitching_Nightmare
Summary: I really gotta start writing about other fandoms I'm in but UnOrdinary lives in my mind rent-free
Relationships: Arlo/John Doe (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen (unOrdinary), Claire & John Doe (unOrdinary), John Doe/Reader, John Doe/Remi (unOrdinary), John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary), john Doe/Adrion (unOrdinary)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Rules and shit

Smut:  
I am somewhat comfortable writing smut so I will probably have post smut chapters. However, I can write girl x girl and girl x guy but I don't like to and it's not exactly my forte so it'll only be guy x guy. ...and it probably won't be that good either.

Fluff:  
I love fluff scenes and will gladly write them! That being said, there will definitely be fluff.

Angst:  
I can write angst as pretty much all of you may know so there will also be angst.

Cussing:   
There will be cussing. I don't know how much of it but there will be cussing.

Requests:  
I will take requests, I only ask you to tell me some things about the request so I can get as close as possible to what you want-

Some things you can request:  
Character x reader  
Character x character  
Alternative universes  
Fictional disease(ex: Hanahaki disease)

Miscellaneous:  
I'll have separate warnings in both the title and the beginning of the chapter.

Oneshots won't go above 1000 words (unless they're birthday specials, i forget about this limit, its not a request, etc) so I will sometimes delay it to try and fit it all in.

if one person requests two things it will either be posted the same day or the next day.

if someone requests the same thing as someone else and the first request hasn't been published yet the requests will be merged into one to save time

Any nonromance requests will also be labeled under "special" in the title. it will also be "special" if there isn't a clear subject and I don't know what to put.

I think I covered everything... enjoy!


	2. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you requested something and are wondering if it's done, being worked on, or whatever you can come here. I'll be updating this every request I accept, every oneshot I finish, etc

(Speed is) key for the people with 1 braincell:  
Waiting- waiting for the pervious request(s) to be finished 

In progress- currently being written/edited

Done- it's written and edited but not posted

Posted- it's posted

let go- request was let go due to production issues, no motivation/ideas, etc

Completion percentages:  
•0-59 words - 0/10%  
•60-99 words - 20%  
•100-249 words - 30%  
•250-349 words - 40%  
•350-499 words - 50%  
•500-699 words - 60%  
•700-899 words - 70%  
•900-999 words - 80%  
•1000+ words - 90/100%

Current requests:  
•Jeraphina fluff — posted — 100%  
•Jemi fluff — posted — 100%  
•Jherapy — posted — 100%  
•Jarlo fluff — posted — 100%  
•Jlaire angst — posted — 100%  
•Willeon smut — posted — 100%  
•Jarlo fluff — posted — 100%  
•John x shy reader lemon — posted — 100%  
•let go  
•let go  
•Blysen smut — posted — 100%  
•Jarlo [unknown] — posted — 100%  
•let go  
•John x Adrion — in progress — 100%


	3. bad day - jeraphina - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another repost from wattpad 😗✌️
> 
> -fluff  
> -John and Sera moved into an apartment together

John, like usual, was having a bad day. However, today was especially bad. At the very least he had Sera to look forward to when he got home. 

Sera had decided to stay home that day and, unlike John, was having a great day. 

The door rang making Sera jump up and run to answer it, eager to see the raven-haired male again.

"You're home!" she exclaimed as she pulled the door open to reveal John, brows furrowed but his expression quickly softened after seeing Sera so happy. "Well are you gonna just stand there come in, I'll help you with your homework"

John shook his head, "I'll do it later." Sera raised an eyebrow at him as he took his shoes off and walked over to the couch where a blanket was laying from when Sera was there.

"What's wrong?" Sera questioned as she pulled the blanket over them and wrapped her arms around him.

"Just had a shitty day." He grumbled in response.

"Do you wanna talk about or do you want me to distract you from it?"

John sat there for a second before responding, "distraction..." Sera instantly smiled at him and turned the tv on.

They sat there and cuddled as they watched movies until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sera's eyes fluttered open, the soft rays of the sunrise bathing the outside world, some of the light peeking into the house. She looked up at John who was still sleeping peacefully beside her.

She smiled, "Hey John" she poked him making him groan and pull her closer. She chuckled and he finally opened his eyes. 

"Good morning love" he hummed, kissing her forehead. 

"Morning John!" She exclaimed.


	5. healing - jemi - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -fluff  
> -they are vigilantes

Remi had dragged John out to help her, Blyke, and Isen out with their mission. At first, he refused to go but then realized they could get hurt or worse, killed and that just wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

They had dressed him in a disguise, gave him a good ability to copy, and placed him and Blyke near the fight so they could get there as quickly as possible if something went wrong.

He had expected them to go after some random person abusing their power in a town of low tiers, beat them, and leave but instead, they went after Volcan.

'Dumb, dumb as hell. Did they think that they could beat them just because I'm here?' John gritted his teeth as Volcan appeared from the shadows and stood in front of Remi.

They started fighting, John shifted in preparation. 

"J-" Blyke was cut off as John sprinted into the alleyway and dived for Remi who had gotten hit just before he got there. He held the injured girl close to him as planted his foot on the ground, activated his ability, and roundhouse kicked Volcan while she was still in a state of shock from his sudden arrival.

Volcan flew into a nearby wall. Blyke took the opportunity to take Remi from John and retreat with Isen back to the car while John held Volcan off.

"You're quite powerful. A god tier maybe? What are you doing helping these stupid kids?" Volcan questioned, a psychotic smirk was seen through the fitted cloth on her face.

"You're voice is annoying." John jumped back as Volcan went in to attack him. 

"rude." She sighed as they both came to a stop. "However, I would like to fight you again so I won't kill you... yet" he stared at her, confusion swimming in his eyes before shrugging and running off, using his passive to make sure she wasn't following them.

"John, you're back!" Isen exclaimed as the raven-haired male walked into Remi's dorm. "You weren't followed or hurt, right?"

"I'm fine, what about Rems?" 

"In her room, we called Elaine so she came by and healed her as much as possible."

John walked into the Remi's room and saw her passed out on the bed, her sweater pulled up to reveal the scar. Elaine and Blyke sat beside the bed.

"Out of the way." John commanded, using an authoritative voice to ensure the success of the command. Blyke immediately jumped out of his seat and moved for John to sit down.

"I healed her the best I could. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Elaine mumbled. She looked disappointed in herself as she stared at her shoes like they were some type of new foreign object.

John sighed, "it's okay" he reassured, putting his hand on her shoulder "let me give it a try" John smiled at her. 

As much as he doesn't want to admit it, John had become kinder since he started dating Remi. And while nobody else points it out they've definitely noticed the effect Remi has had on John.

Elaine nodded and activated her ability for John to copy. Once copied, John used the now enhanced ability on his unconscious girlfriend. It worked enough to close the biggest wound completely.

"Should I keep an eye on her at school?" Blyke asked him. 

"No, she isn't going to school until she's healed." John stated, standing up and pushing them out of the room. "Take Isen and leave, I'll stay with her until she's ready to go to school"

"Uhm... okay. Come on Isen"

A few hours later Remi regained consciousness. 

"Ow! my head..." Remi hissed, putting her hand on her head in a feeble attempt to ease the pain. 

John walked into the room with some water.

"Here you go love" he smiled softly as he handed her the water and sat down beside the bed.

"Thanks, John" Remi spoke as she took the cup.

Having no experience taking care of other people, John just sat there.

'What the hell am I supposed to do now?' He thought to himself. His arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed, and his head turned to look at the ceiling.

"John? Are you okay?" The raven-haired male looked back down, his gaze resting on Remi who now had her legs slung over the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine... you should lay back down"

"Why? I'm fully healed and have to get my clothes out of the dryer."

"No, you lay down" he carefully pushed Remi back down onto the bed "I'll get your laundry"

'Is he... trying to take care of me?' She stared at him in confusion as she adjusted her position on the bed.

A few minutes later John came back to the room with a basket of clothes.

"Hey John, are you trying to take care of me?"

"Umm.... yes? Am I doing a bad job? I'm sorry if I am I've never had to take care of someone other than myself before."

Remi smiled and walked over to where John was and hugged him, "you're doing a great job, love"

John chuckled and picked her up, Remi squeaked as she clung closer to John. The male walked over to the bed and laid them down.

They sat in comfortable silence before Remi noticed that the sun had risen and it was about midday.

"John..." she waited for a response but none was given so she carefully readjusted to look at him. She smiled, 'Oh, he's sleeping. Good.'


	6. God I needed that - Jherapy

William grabbed his phone, skimmed through his contacts, and stopped on the one he was looking for.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ri-

"Hello?" A rather deep and groggy voice answered from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, just a heads up I signed you up for therapy. The first appointment is tomorrow." William smiled as he slowly pulled the phone away from his ear in preparation for the other's response.

"yOU WHAT?!"

A faint voice was heard from the responder's side of the phone, "Jesus it's 5 am please, for my sanity, be quiet, John!"

  
"Sorry-" John replied in a sarcastic voice, "anyway, what do you mean you signed me up for therapy?"

"You heard me." William rolled his eyes, "you will be attending"

"Whatever."

The next day John received a text from his father giving him the address and the exact time.

He had about 40 minutes to get there so he quickly got dressed, grabbed his keys, and walked to his car.

John groaned, "I'm gonna kill him" as he turned the car off and started to walk up to the building.

The raven-haired male sat there for a few minutes before his name was called, signaling that it was his turn.

"Please, have a seat. We'll start slow and ease you in!" The therapist smiled kindly at him. "Feel free to talk about whatever for the next thirty ( 30 ) minutes."

John stayed silent for a minute before speaking, "well..." 

Thirty ( 30 ) minutes later, John felt like a huge burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. He was happy knowing that someone wasn't afraid of him even after learning about his past.

"God I needed that..." John inhaled as he got back into his car and started driving back to the school.

The male continued going to therapy every week or so. He was pleased with the progress he had made with his therapist's help and his therapist was genuinely proud of him which only encouraged John even more.


End file.
